The present invention relates to a wire section of a fiber web forming machine, particularly a paper making machine for forming a multi-ply fiber web, particularly a paper web. The wire section includes a wire section belt of a paper machine on which a first fiber ply is formed. It includes a twin-wire part of the wire section designed as a gap former and having a first and a second wire in which part a second fiber ply is formed. The two wires wrap around a forming roll at the beginning of the twin wire part. It further includes a combining section, in which the first and the second fiber plies are combined, for forming the multi-ply fiber web.
The invention further relates to a process for forming a multi-ply fiber web, including the steps of forming a first fiber ply, forming a second fiber ply, and then combining the first fiber ply, which is running in on a belt, and the second fiber ply, which is running in on a first wire, in a combining section.
Such a wire section and a process of this type for forming a multi-ply fiber web are disclosed in DE 44 02 274 A1, equivalent to U.S. Patent No, 5,584,967. This known wire section comprises a conventional Fourdrinier unit for forming a first fiber ply on a belt in the form of a horizontal wire. A second fiber ply is formed by a twin-wire part arranged above the first belt. The first and second plies are couched together, forming a multi-ply fiber web, particularly a paper or board web. According to FIG. 5 of DE ""274, the twin-wire part is designed as a gap former.
The twin-wire part for forming the second fiber ply has a headbox or flowbox, has an evacuated forming roll downstream of the headbox, has a so-called D part which typically dewaters the web through a wire by suction and also applies pressure pulses on the wire and has a second forming roll. The two wires of the twin-wire part are led approximately horizontally and counter to the running direction of the belt, between the first forming roll and the second forming roll.
In the outlet region of the second forming roll, the top wire is lifted off the second fiber ply, and the second fiber ply is led to the couch roll on the bottom wire, at an angle of about 80xc2x0 to the first wire.
Another wire section for forming a multi-ply fiber web is disclosed in WO 92/01111. In this wire section too, a first fiber ply is brought up on a belt which is a wire belt that runs approximately horizontally. A twin-wire part for forming a second fiber ply is arranged above the belt. The twin-wire part for forming the second fiber ply has a headbox and a forming board arranged downstream of the headbox. The board has a multiplicity of forming foils, which form a convexly slightly curved running surface for the first and the second wires and which engage the wire to produce pressure pulses. A wiper is provided on the top side at the outlet of the forming board. The top wire is lifted off the second fiber web upstream of the entry region of a couch roll. The bottom wire wraps around the couch roll by about 120xc2x0. A guide roll is provided on the underside of the belt so that the belt and the first wire wrap around the couch roll by about 45xc2x0. In the wire section in WO 92/01111, dewatering of the second fiber ply takes place solely on account of the tensile stress of the wires acting on the forming board, by centrifugal forces and by the force of gravity.
It is not possible to achieve high running speeds using these known wire sections. In addition, the twin-wire part arranged above the Fourdrinier unit needs considerable space. It is particularly unfavorable that the twin-wire part is located above that part of the Fourdrinier unit in which the finally formed (but still moist) multi-ply fiber web runs, on the belt, in the direction toward the following treatment stations (e.g. wire suction roll, press section, etc.). The quality of the web is thereby impaired.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wire section of a paper machine and a process for forming a multi-ply fiber web that is as compact as possible and a process for forming a multi-ply fiber web that is of as high a quality as possible at high speeds.
The invention concerns a wire section for forming a multi-ply fiber web.
The wire section includes a belt which advances a first fiber ply toward a couch roll defining a combining section. A twin wire part of the wire section includes first and second wires between which a second fiber ply is initially formed. The second wire separates from the first wire and then the first wire which is supporting the second fiber ply meets the belt supporting the first fiber ply at the couch roll of the combining section to form the multi-ply fiber web. The twin wire part is arranged upstream of the combining section along the running direction of the belt. The second fiber ply runs on the first wire into the combining section at an angle less than 90xc2x0 with respect to the belt entering the combining section. A suction box or arrangement holds the second fiber ply to the first wire when the first and second wires separate.
The wire section mentioned at the beginning achieves this object by the inflow direction of the fiber suspension into the gap former substantially corresponding to the running direction of the belt and furthermore, by the twin-wire part being upstream of the combining section in the running direction of the belt and by the second fiber ply on the first wire of the twin wire part running into the combining section at an angle of less than 90xc2x0 with respect to the belt.
The process mentioned at the beginning for forming a multi-ply fiber web achieves this object because the second fiber ply is formed at least predominantly in the running direction of the belt and in a region which lies upstream of the combining section in the running direction of the belt, and because the second fiber layer on the first wire runs into the combining section at an angle of less than 90xc2x0 with respect to the belt.
By the measures described above, the belt as well as the first and the second wires in the web forming section run substantially in the same running direction. It is therefore not necessary for the running direction of the second fiber ply to be deflected so sharply as in prior art before being combined with the first fiber ply. This eliminates the risk of the web lifting off the wire on which the web is carried at a location in the region of the couch roll, particularly if a relatively large diameter couch roll is provided. The runability of the overall wire section is increased. Thus, the limitation of the speed that is necessary with known wire sections is avoided. The multi-ply fiber web can therefore be formed at much higher speeds than was possible previously.
In addition, the smaller deflection at a higher speed allows higher moisture content directly upstream of the combining section, which produces an improved ply bond strength.
Furthermore, as a result of the invention the second fiber ply is formed above the initial part of the Fourdrinier unit, that is, above, where the first fiber ply is located on the belt. This avoids the second ply being formed above the combined, multi-ply fiber web. The combined multi-ply fiber web is therefore not interfered with by the twin-wire part which forms the second fiber ply. Such interference, for example, may be by condensate droplets falling on the combined web. This improves the quality of the finished multi-ply web.
Finally, arranging the twin-wire part upstream of the combining section in the running direction of the belt provides more space for the arrangement of dewatering and suction elements in the initial part of the Fourdrinier unit, since the combining point can be located closer to a wire suction roll of the Fourdrinier unit, for example. This produces a particularly compact construction of the wire section according to the invention.
The belt for the first ply can be designed as a wire or as a felt.
Moreover, it has been shown that an entry angle range of less than 90xc2x0 is particularly beneficial for achieving particularly high speeds and a compact construction. An entry angle range of between 60xc2x0 and 80xc2x0 is particularly preferred particularly in cooperation with the above-mentioned relative large diameter couch roll.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the twin-wire part may be a separate unit which is placed as a unit onto the Fourdrinier unit. This enables the twin-wire part of the wire section according to the invention to be used for retrofitting of existing wire sections.
The design of the twin-wire former as a gap former produces a very good transverse profile of the second fiber ply and also enables very quiet running, which may be summarized under the heading xe2x80x9cvery good stabilityxe2x80x9d, Further advantages of using a forming roll as the first forming element after the headbox reside in a particularly insensitive jet injection and in secure guidance not only of the inner wire but also of the outer wire, without the risk of xe2x80x9cwire pipingxe2x80x9d, which can cause longitudinal stripes in the finished paper. This risk exists when the first forming element is an only slightly curved forming board. There is a further advantage that, in spite of a relatively high consistency (about 1-1.5%), a finished paper web is produced which has very good xe2x80x9cformationxe2x80x9d, i.e., with uniform fiber distribution.
The forming roll may be evacuated or not evacuated. In both cases, this achieves particularly high initial dewatering in the region of the forming roll. As a result, the second fiber ply can be led along a short path to the combining section. This also produces a particularly compact construction.
An embodiment is advantageous in which the second fiber ply, which is initially dewatered on the forming roll, can be led to couch roll on a direct path, without deflection around a further roll. This permits particularly high operating speeds to be achieved. It is particularly beneficial to arrange the forming roll underneath the xe2x80x9cgapxe2x80x9d, i.e., the entry pocket of the wires into the twin-wire zone. In this case, the forming roll may preferably not be evacuated but is nevertheless provided with an open surface, for the temporary storage of water. As a result, the second fiber ply is dewatered with less damage on the forming roll side so that fines are kept in this side of the paper ply. Since it is only this side of the second fiber ply that contacts the first fiber ply, the bonding of the fiber plies is improved.
In this case, providing a dewatering arrangement between the forming roll and the couch roll is particularly preferred. That arrangement has a box, preferably a suction box that is assigned to the first wire, designated as a top wire. The suction box includes stationary forming foils which are located in the loop of and engage the first wire and which generate pressure pulses in the suspension. Forming foils may also contact the second wire designated as a bottom wire. The foils of the first wire form a convexly curved running surface which deflects the second wire through an angle in the range of 0xc2x0 to 20xc2x0. The foils above and below are arranged to alternate in the wire running direction. The forming foils can be designed to be movable or to be rigid.
This type of dewatering arrangement is also known as a D part. Connecting such a D part downstream of a forming roll that produces the initial dewatering causes ideal web formation. The formation of flocs is largely prevented. The result is shear forces acting uniformly over the web thickness. In this case, it is of particular advantage if the stationary forming foils form a concavely curved running surface by means of which the top wire is deflected through an angle in the range from 0xc2x0 to 20xc2x0.
This means retains both wires securely in contact with the second fiber ply being formed which produces more uniform dewatering in the region of the dewatering arrangement, i.e., the D part. Deflection at an angle in the range from 0xc2x0 to 20xc2x0 is, on the other hand, still acceptable in this case from the point of view of maximum speed.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the first wire is designed as a top wire and wraps around the forming roll, while the first and the second wires together wrap around a deflection roll between the forming roll and the combining section. This variant is particularly advantageous when an especially thick and therefore initially high water content second fiber ply and/or an especially difficult to dewater second fiber ply is intended to be formed. The achievable speeds are not quite as high as in the previous embodiment which is without a deflection roll between the forming roll and the combining section. Alternatively, the deflection roll can be designed as an evacuated or a non-evacuated forming roll.
In an embodiment wherein the second wire has a series of forming foils applied against it, the foils are arranged opposite a region of the forming roll which is wrapped around by the top wire and the bottom wire. This improves formation on that side of the second fiber ply, which is joined to the first fiber ply in the combining section. The forming foils can be designed both as rigid foils and also as movable forming foils.
A suction separator is assigned to the first wire upstream of the couch roll. The suction separator enables the bottom wire to be separated from the second fiber ply at high running speed, before the second fiber ply is carried on the top wire to the combining section.
Of course, the present invention can be used for producing two-ply fiber webs and also three-ply or multi-ply fiber webs.
Further, the features described above and features explained below can be used not only in the combinations specified but also in other combinations or on their own, within the scope of the invention.